Letter
by Azura Eve
Summary: [KyuMin/Ficlets] Kyuhyun mencoba menyatakan cintanya lewat surat yang disisipkannya di atas meja kerja Sungmin—"Jadi, maukah kau menikah denganku?" / Review is love :)


**Letter**

Sungmin menggesekkan sol sepatunya malas di lap dekat pintu masuk. Setelah menyapa teman satu profesi, ia membungkuk sopan. Kemudian dia mendudukkan dirinya sedikit kesal di bangku meja kerja. Sesungguhnya Sungmin tak pernah suka hari Senin, lebih-lebih ini sedang musim dingin. Jalanan menjadi becek oleh genangan air jika salju mencair saat siang hari dan dingin akan berlipat-lipat lebih menusuk tulang. Namun tuntutan hiduplah yang memaksa. Jangan katakan ini berlebihan, begitu-begitu, Sungmin adalah tipe pekerja keras.

Saat dia menyalakan komputer dan akan memasukkan data harian perusahaan, manik matanya dibuat membesar ketika menilik sesuatu berwarna merah muda. Diikat dengan simpul rapih dan dijadikan satu dalam sebuah buket bunga. Secarik kertas.

Karena rasa penasarannya, dia akhirnya membukanya—

**.**

**.**

—_Disclaimer—  
Casts weren't mine, but this fiction was. Don't repost them without my permission._

_Pair: Kyuhyun/Sungmin  
Rate: T (PG-12)  
Genre: Romance, Poetry  
Warns: Fluffy; __**italic mode is contents of letter.**_

**.**

**.**

_Hai, Kasih. Banyak hal yang tak kupahami tentangmu. Bukan sebab aku tak mengerti kamu. Lebih pada kekagumanku. Jua tanya melekat dalam benakku. Itu, bila kuurai satu demi satu mungkin akan jadi lebih panjang ketimbang apa yang mestinya muncul dalam surat pendek seperti ini._

_Awalnya aku ragu akan mengirimkanmu kertas ini atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya, dia tetap di sini. Di pangkuanmu. Sedikit banyak, maafkan aku jika ini terlampau lancang dan membuatmu kurang nyaman. Tapi sungguh, aku sungguh sukar menahan lebih lama. Maka lebih baik, kutuang rasaku dalam bait asal yang sejujurnya tak begitu kumengerti juga. Kuharap kau mengerti maksudnya. Jadi kuminta baca ini sampai habis, ya._

Sungmin mengeryitkan alisnya. Siapa yang mengirimkan lelucon bodoh begini pagi-pagi buta?

Apakah Ryeowook?

Tapi yang benar saja. Apa urusannya Ryeowook mengirimi surat berisi aksara beridiom asing begini. Lagipula untuk apa temannya yang polos itu mengerjai dia. Terdengar seperti bukan Ryeowook saja. Dia paling tidak suka buang-buang waktu terlebih lagi untuk sesuatu yang tidak bermanfaat. Oke, sudah jelas bukan.

Shindong?

Ah, Sungmin tahu jika rekan kerjanya satu ini paling suka menjahili orang. Tapi Shindong bilang dia tidak masuk kerja. Shindong juga tak kedapatan batang hidungnya sampai saat ini. Jadi, bagaimana bisa Shindong mengerjainya?

Atau jangan-jangan ini ulah Yesung?

Menghapuskan semua tuduhan yang tidak benar, Sungmin memutuskan untuk lanjut membaca.

_Hanya saja,_

_Bagaimana caramu membuatku mati kutu kala kau menatapku,  
Bagaimana caramu mengalihkan seluruh atensiku ketika hanya bersamamu,  
Atau bagaimana caramu menghentikan degup jantungku dan mengubahnya menjadi berjuta kali lebih berpacu hanya dengan mendengar tawamu?_

_Aku ingin kautahu…_

_Dia yang menerangi hariku bagai pelita di kerlip malam, itulah dirimu,  
Dia yang menyejukkan batinku lewat nyanyianmu yang merdu, itulah dirimu,  
Atau dia yang selalu bisa menentramkan pikiranku dengan cara memikirkan dirimu, meski hanya sedetik, itulah dirimu._

_Kumohon jelaskan padaku…_

_Mengapa bisa kau buatku ternganga acapkali memperhatikanmu memperlihatkan senyum di bibirmu?  
Mengapa bisa kau buatku terkena serangan jantung internal hanya dengan kau membalas perkataanku?  
Mengapa bisa kau buatku terpaku di tempatku saat berpapasan denganmu?  
Atau mengapa bisa kau buatku tercekat menahan napas tiap kali kau bertingkah lucu terhadapku…_

Sungmin menggembungkan pipinya. Rona samar-samar mulai terbias di sana. Panas, hawa dingin rasanya berubah panas ketika menyadari bila ada seseorang yang menjadi pengagum rahasianya tanpa dia ketahui. Yang mana orangnya, Sungmin tidak tahu. Namun pikirannya mulai menebak-nebak.

_Kurasa aku menyukaimu,  
Senyummu, wajahmu, hidungmu hingga matamu… Aku suka semua yang kaupunya._

_Karena kau melengkapiku,  
Dan menyempurnakan apa yang belum ada dalam diriku… Membuat aku bagai seorang yang sangat beruntung lebih dari dia yang katanya paling mujur di semesta raya._

_Kurasa aku jatuh padamu,  
Lebih dari yang sebelumnya pernah kulakukan pada orang lain selainmu. Mereka tak pernah seistimewa seperti hadirmu dalam hidupku._

_Karena kau berbeda,  
Kaupunya apa yang tak mereka punya—sebab kau bagianku yang hilang. Pelengkap dalam sukaku, dan penghibur kala dukaku._

_Kurasa aku bertingkah konyol karenamu,  
Itu berawal dari pagi di mana kau menumpahkan kopi ke baju kerjaku. Waktu itu kau buru-buru dan berkata, "Aku tak punya banyak waktu," namun alih-alih pergi begitu saja, kau meninggalkan secarik kertas berisikan nomor yang ternyata tersambung langsung ke ponselmu. Mujurnya yang kutahu, sejak detik kala suaramu melesak masuk dalam lubang telingaku, semuanya berdengung jadi satu. Lebur. Dan yang lebih unik, kurasa kau bisa menyebutku jatuh cinta di sambungan telepon yang pertama._

_Karena kau membuatku menjadi diri sendiri ketika bersua dengan dirimu._

_Kala aku terbangun dan mendapatimu bersenandung kecil lewat sambungan teleponku, aku tahu kau tengah merindukanku,  
Ketika kau menantiku di tempat langganan kita duduk bertukar cerita, aku paham mungkin kau ada ribuan cerita untuk dibagi denganku,  
Di pelataran hijau dekat Sungai Han, ada pohon yang selalu kita ukir nama kita di dahannya, apa kauingat itu?_

Dia terus meresensi bait demi bait yang tertera di permukaan lembut itu. Warna dasar yang merupakan warna cinta, seolah-olah menggambarkan perasaan sang pengirim terhadapnya. Sungmin tidak ingin ambil pusing, semua hal yang dia tahu hanyalah memikirkan seseorang yang kemungkinan besar bertanggungjawab atas kekacauan kecil di pagi ini. Ini pasti ulahnya. Belum apa-apa, jantung Sungmin sudah mau copot. Ah, gila rasanya!

_Barangkali aku terlampau gila terlalu sering mengkhayalkanmu, Cinta._

_Dari banyak harapan yang aku mau wujudkan sebelum mautku menjemput ialah;_

_Aku ingin mencium bibirmu.  
Aku ingin memeluk tubuhmu.  
Aku ingin jatuh cinta padamu.  
Lagi, lagi, lagi, dan lagi hingga rasanya habis sudah kata lagi dalam kamusku. Satu yang mesti kautahu, sekali aku mengatakan aku cinta padamu, itu berarti aku akan mencintaimu hingga akhir sampai kau tak sanggup lagi mencintaiku. Sama artinya aku takkan berhenti. Juga sama artinya dengan kucinta dirimu sampai mati. Tak peduli aku harus jatuh ribuan kali demi mendapatkanmu._

_Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu dan menautkannya satu dengan jariku.  
Aku akan menghabiskan sisa usiaku dalam rengkuh lenganmu dan nyenyak di dalamnya.  
Aku akan memangkumu dalam dekapanku di tiap malam entah purnama ataupun biasa.  
Lalu di tiap detikku akan kubisikkan kata, "Aku milikmu," hanya untukmu.  
Ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan._

_Kuharap kautahu itu._

_Sebab bila bukan kau jodohku, mengapa jiwaku terasa begitu tenang hingga hari ini?  
Sebab bila bukan kau yang terakhir, mengapa sampai saat ini hanya tautan tanganmu yang terasa sangat pas denganku?  
Sebab bila kau bukan tertakdir sebagai milikku, mengapa berulang-ulang hatiku mengucap nama yang sama, yaitu namamu?_

_Meski kau akan menua dan rambutmu akan berubah memutih, jangan ragu, aku tetap di sisimu. Kita akan tumbuh bersama bahkan kalau perlu kupatok makamku lebih dulu jika salah satu dari kita lebih dulu pulang. Sekali lagi kubilang, aku mencintaimu meski tubuhku nantinya ringkih dan rapuh. Walau kita akan berjalan dengan tongkat sekalipun, ijinkan aku tetap jadi penjagamu, tanpa kenal lelah aku._

Sekarang airmata tertahan di lensa beningnya. Sesuatu itu mulai memberat. Sungmin merutuk, "Aish, _AC_-nya sialan!" hanya demi menutupi rasa keterkejutannya akan surat aneh yang diterimanya ini. Surat yang pengirimnya kini sudah bisa Sungmin tebak.

_Kita akan menghabiskan masa demi masa bersama hingga rasanya kata bosanpun akan jenuh dan tidak tega memisahkan kita._

_Banyak senja akan rela kuhabiskan demi menghitung berapa detik lagi matahari akan pulang ke peraduannya, hanya denganmu._

_Mungkinkah kautahu bila hatiku telah seutuhnya kuberikan untukmu?  
Kau menjagaku dengan kasih, dan aku selalu tergoda untuk mencandaimu ketika kita sedang berdua saja._

_Cintamu bukan semu, kumengerti. Awalnya kupikir kau jelmaan Malaikat yang sengaja dikirim Tuhan padaku untuk melengkapi sesuatu yang rumpang dalam dadaku. Namun ternyata kau insan biasa, dengan rona luar biasa yang mampu menghisap atensiku hingga tidak bersisa._

Seulas senyum tipis yang cerah terpatri di wajahnya. Matanya bocor, sudah basah kini pipinya. "Aku tahu…" dia berbisik seraya membayangkan sosok yang tiba-tiba saja jadi dia rindukan keberadaannya. Mungkin sebentar lagi Sungmin akan bertemu dengannya. Tidak sebelum menyelesaikan membaca suratnya, tentu saja.

_Kau, adalah serpih yang hilang…_

_Ya. Karena kau menyempurnakan hatiku._

_Kau, adalah refleksi nyata dari diriku…_

_Ya. Karena ujung benang merahku telah tertaut di jarimu._

_Ku berjanji berada di dekatmu mulai detik ini hingga penghabisan hidupku._

_Percaya tidak percaya, walaupun setelah ini bisa saja kau membenciku dan menganggapku aneh, sudah gila, tidak waras, atau apapun itu, aku akan tetap mencintaimu._

_Aku ingin hidup dengan tersenyum sepanjang waktuku. Bersumpah, aku akan terus berterimakasih padamu setiap harinya._

_Apakah kau memberikanku ijin untuk menyentuh hatimu?_

_Bersediakah engkau jadi segalanya bagiku?_

_Demi Lunar, tiada seorangpun yang kuinginkan selainmu. Aku ingin bersamamu, sekarang dan selamanya. Kini dan nanti._

_Putarlah tubuhmu ke arah jam tiga. Berikan pernyataanmu langsung padaku. Peluk aku dan katakan, "Aku bersedia," jika kaupun mencintaiku. Dan tampar aku jika kau sama sekali tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padaku…_

_Maukah kau menikah denganku?_

_Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan—_

_—__Voila!_

_"Kyuhyun?" lirihnya._

_Dia yang dimaksud—Kyuhyun—hanya mengembangkan senyum tipis dan merentangkan tangannya dengan lebar seakan-akan mengisyaratkan kekasihnya untuk menghampirinya._

_Melirik surat yang Kyuhyun tulis untuk terakhir kalinya, dia mengangguk. Tanpa banyak berkata-kata, Sungmin buru-buru bangun dari tempatnya dan dengan sekali rengkuh, dia sudah berada dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya. "Jadi…?" ucap Kyuhyun menggantung. "Jawabanmu?" lanjutnya, sedikit cemas._

_"Aku…," Sungmin memejamkan matanya, "bersedia. Ya. Aku mau, Kyu…" bisiknya._

_Lalu Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Kyuhyun, pipinya sudah sangat merah melebihi kepiting rebus. Kyuhyun terkekeh kemudian mengangkat dagu kekasihnya dengan perlahan. Alis Sungmin mengerut protes dan dia bersikeras menyembunyikan rautnya agar tidak terlihat Kyuhyun. Tapi ujungnya, Kyuhyun berhasil membawa manik mereka berbenturan. Beberapa menit hening, Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun tidak juga mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Sungmin. Wajah itu makin lucu saat Kyuhyun menangkupnya dan menghapus jejak airmatanya dengan ibu jari. "Terimakasih,"_

_Satu anggukan berakhir dengan satu ciuman suci di bibir masing-masing._

_Surat itu terabaikan, nampak tidak berguna lagi saat angin menghembusnya dan membawanya terbang ke luar jendela. Toh, surat hanyalah penghantar. Selebihnya, biar cinta mereka yang bicara._

_—**Owarimashitta—**_

Taraaaa! Apaan deh ini, isi ama judul kagak nyambung ._.) hehe, cuman iseng2 aja, FF ini sebenernya buat minta maaf kelamaan apdet. Kesimpen di draf sejak sebelum hiatus, sekalian aja deh…

Aku sengaja gak cetak tebal isi suratnya, kurang rapih. Jadinya kubuat miring. Yang baca dari hape mungkin gak keliatan tapi pasti taulah isi suratnya yang mana~ aku gabisa naruh yang garis batas itu kyk di FF orang2, gatau kenapa padahal di word udah muncul tapi pas di post selalu ilang -,_- tergantung orang kali?

Makasih buat yang udah baca. Bagi reviewnya, boleh? :D


End file.
